


Midtown High School Host Club

by jupiduer



Series: Marvel Meets Anime! [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Autistic Peter Parker, Autistic Tony Stark, Awkward Steve Rogers, Awkwardness, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bisexual Tony Stark, Cosplay, Crossdressing, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone's gay, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Host Clubs, Light Angst, Midtown Academy, Multi, Nerd Steve Rogers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Platonic Relationships, Protective Tony Stark, References to Ouran High School Host Club, Slow Burn, Steve Rogers curses, Stony - Freeform, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Trans Peter Parker, What Have I Done, and rich, everybody's really smart, except Steve, he's hella smart, how do i fucking tag, like really slow burn, no seriously, please don't attack me for it, pls help, that's how the anime is, thor and loki pretend flirt but are NOT together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 22:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiduer/pseuds/jupiduer
Summary: Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time at the elite private school Midtown Academy.The Midtown Host Club is where the school’s handsomest boys, with too much time on their hands, entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands.Just think of it as Midtown Academy’s elegant playground for the super-rich and beautiful.-----Winning a full scholarship to Midtown Academy is one of the highest achievements a lower class citizen could get -- and Steve Rogers is pretty damn proud of that, thank you very much. But who knew that only on his first day of going to the most prestigious school in the country that he would end up causing so much trouble; and it only starts from there.





	Midtown High School Host Club

 

**Before the story starts, please head some warnings/information.**

 

 

\- This is based off of an anime, (Ouran High School Host Club), and is not an original-ish story plot. I've been wanting to do this idea forever, and seeing I'm trying to get myself back into writing, I'm taking this chance to do so.

 

\- In the anime, twin brothers Hikaru and Kaoru pretend to/fake flirt to "woah" the ladies. They are not together, and will _not_ be together. I say this because Loki and Thor will be taking their (Hikaru and Kaoru's) place in this story. Thor and Loki will not be together in this fanfic, for their "flirting" is simply to make girls flustered/embarrassed/etc. (which is stated in the anime _multiple_ times) Please do not attack me for this, for it was not my choice to make them this way (because I'm basing it off of the anime, and I did not make the story line for the show). Any of the flirting dialogue will be strictly from the anime. (Thor and Loki will also not be twins, but half-brothers.) If you don't like, skip over their parts, or ignore this story completely. 

 

\- Some of the story will be different, but I will try my best to stick to the story line of the show.

 

That's basically it. I just wanted to get that across. 

 

Happy reading!

 

_-Remus_

**Author's Note:**

> before commenting something insensitive/rude/hateful, please read the "warning | information" page. any hate will be deleted.
> 
>  
> 
> (don't test me hoes)


End file.
